Just his luck
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: SCORPIA attacks Alex at school and K-Unit is there to take him to Brecon Beacon in Wales. He doesn't know for how long but will try to get better. Prequel to "That's Classified" my NCIS/AlexRider crossover. I OWN NOTHING! (1)
1. Why them?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

**This is a prequel to "That's Classified" I thought up after reading some stories in the Alex Rider communities.**

**Here it is ****_Just His Luck_**

* * *

"So explain again, why are we here? Just so Eagle understands." Wolf said as K-Unit sat in MI6 Director Blunt's office.

"You are here because SCORPIA has targeted a school here in Chelsea and I want SAS there on protection detail." Blunt said as bluntly as ever.

"And what's there that needs protecting in a school full of bratty kids?" Wolf asked showing his dislike for children.

"Someone who made SCORPIA very angry on more than one occasion. You will be stationed there no longer than a week since by that time, we would extract him. Dismissed, except for you, Agent Daniels." Blunt said and K-Unit left, leaving Ben there leaning against the wall looking at the grey man. "Do you realize who is there, Ben?"

"I have my guesses, but I hope I'm wrong. If it is Alex, we'll probably take him to Beacons by the end of tomorrow." Ben said.

"I will allow that, make sure he remains safe." Blunt said and Ben walked out of the office.

In the lobby, K-Unit was waiting for Ben/Fox so they could exit the building.

"So what's the plan?" Eagle asked Fox once he exited the elevator.

"We will be stationed at the school for no more than a week, and if needed we will extract the protectee to SAS for safety." Fox replied.

"As long as we don't have to deal with little brats for too long." Wolf said.

"Cub wasn't a brat." Snake stated.

"Yes, he was." Wolf said.

"Well, he was the brat that saved your arse by kicking it." Fox added.

"Come on, lets get to the hotel to update the others." Wolf said as they walked out of the building.

"How will we know who the protectee is if we don't even have a name?" Eagle asked.

"Oh, we'll know." Ben said with a smile on his face.

As they walked, unknown to them, a blonde teenager was walking home from Brooklyn school with his friend and stopped dead in his tracks in disbelief that K-Unit just walked out of MI6 HQ.

"Alex? What wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Tom said once he saw that Alex stopped. Before Alex could answer, his phone beeped, meaning he got a text message.

_It would be wise to wear your bulletproof jersey to school tomorrow as a precaution._

_- Ms. Jones_

He put his phone away. "It's nothing." He and Tom went to Alex's house to do homework and play video games; meanwhile SAS got ready to go to school the next day.

* * *

For Alex Rider, thing were finally getting back to normal since his last mission. He was almost done all the work he missed with thanks to his mate, Tom. The teachers and classmates stared at him strangely less and less over time. He was hanging out with his old friends and played football with them regularly.

Some thing would never be normal again sadly. He had nightmares almost every night about his missions or all the people he has seen die. He always had bags under his eyes since he rarely got a peaceful night's sleep. Tom constantly came over since Tom's parents were fighting a lot.

And since his last mission, MI6 stationed agents outside his home for his safety. As well as an agent that is temporarily living with him until they could find an agent brave enough to become permanent.

But as they walked home one day Alex spotted four large men exit a building that looked like a bank. They all were familiar to him as they were the members of K-Unit of the SAS. He knew his luck would bite him in the arse again one of those days. 'Why of all things must it be those bastards?' he thought to himself as he walked home with Tom.


	2. K-Unit missed the party in English class

**Here is chapter 2: SAS goes to school**

**thanks goes out to fanfic1892 for their review and faith in me. As well as all the other reviewers, YOU ALL ROCK!**

* * *

He got up he next morning knowing that something was going to happen. So he put on his bulletproof jersey, a gadget Smithers insisted that kept, under his regular clothes and continued to get ready. When he walked down the stairs he found the agent cooking in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mr. Rider." The female agent said as she put eggs on a plate for him while he poured himself some coffee.

"Morning, Agent Wells."

"How did you sleep?"

"Usual." She was quiet after that as she recalls the noises she use to hear from his room in the middle of the night.

"You may want to hurry up so you are not late for school, Ms. Jones called to make sure you go today."

"That means they are up to something. Bye." He said as he finished his eggs and left for school.

* * *

When he got to school, all the students were herded into the auditorium, Tom and Alex sat in the back near the door for a quick escape if needed. When the adults walked onto the stage, there was the headmaster, a few teachers and a group of soldiers that stood at attention.

"Shit." Alex mumbled.

"What's up?" Tom asked in a whisper.

"K-Unit is down there." Alex nodded his head in the soldier's direction.

"Good morning, students." The headmaster spoke into the microphone. "I wish to alert you that these soldiers are here in response to a threat against our school. I will allow Captain Wolf to explain." The headmaster stepped aside so Wolf could speak.

After a brief nod of acknowledgement, Wolf stepped forward. "Listen up, we are here to protect you but don't get too use to us here, we may only be here for a few days until we locate what we need." Alex knew what that meant, they came for him. "While we are here, we might be nice enough to give you kids a glimpse of the life of a to soldier, for those interested in enlisting once you were old enough. If you see us in the hallways, we will tell you our code names if you ask, but other than that, don't bother the soldiers. Dismissed."

Everyone exited the auditorium to head to first hour. All the teachers and students flooded out quickly, leaving the soldiers to discuss. Only one student remained in his seat in the far back, observing the soldiers that made his time at Brecon Beacons more of hell than it needed to be, Alex stayed quiet for a few minutes just watching the men until the one Alex recognised to be Fox, aka Ben Daniels, looked up to see him sitting there in the shadows. Then Ben motioned to the other soldiers to look at him.

"Aren't you suppose to be heading off to class, kid?" Snake asked.

"I wanted to speak to you, before classes started." Alex stated as he got up to walk down to where the soldiers stood, which was at the base of the stage.

"What do you want?" Wolf said with annoyance present as he spoke.

"I was curious of the real reason you are here, so why?" Alex asked innocently.

"An assignment that is classified to brats like you." Wolf practically growled.

"Let me guess, MI6?" Alex asked.

"Why would you say that?" Ben asked with a confused look on his face, 'How did he figure it out that quickly?' he thought.

"I saw you walk out of the 'Bank' yesterday." Alex put air quotes around the work 'bank' making Ben even more wary.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked. Alex raised an eyebrow in slight surprise.

"Alex Rider. Good bye, Mr. Wolf. I should really be heading off to class so I don't end up late. I will see you lot around." Alex tossed them a mock salute before turning to leave without another word.

"Did he just call you 'Mr. Wolf'?" Eagle asked humorously.

"Use that and you will be left tied up in the forest back at Beacons." Wolf threatened and Eagle put his hands up in surrender.

"This is going to be a long day." Fox mused.

* * *

In gym, Wolf had everyone do an obstacle course that was easy compared to Beacon and Alex didn't break a sweat. While everyone else felt like it was torture. The other classes went by uneventful until the second to last class.

It was english class, most of the students were still tired from gym class, yet were alert when there was a knock on the door. The teacher opened it to find an SAS soldier waiting to come in.

"Is Alex Rider in this class?" The soldier asked and the teacher nodded. "Good, now everyone get up and huddle in that corner." Everyone including Alex got up, the soldier pointed his automatic rifle at Alex. "You stay." Alex put his hands up as he sat back down at his desk and he heard the safety go off as soon as everyone else was huddled in the corner of the room.

"What's your codename?" Alex asked.

"Scorpion," the soldier replied and Alex snorted.

"How appropriate. So I guess you were a sleeper?" Alex's classmates were amazed of how calm Alex was while being held at gunpoint.

"Yes, this was my chance to advance in the ranks with them, you know well enough that we don't forgive and we don't forget.?"

"How could I forget?" Alex retorted.

"Why do you have to be such a smart-ass?"

"That's my coping mechanism." Alex shrugged.

"Won't save you now, will it?" With that Scorpion shot a single bullet at Alex's heart, causing Alex to fall out of his chair and land face-down on the floor. Scorpion faced the class, "Now, if you would like to live, do as I say and don't make me mad." He walked over to where Alex's body lay to check for a pulse. As he bent down, he was startled when Alex's hand grabbed his in a vice-like grip.

Alex slowly got up to Scorpion's amazement and pain. "You should know that I am not _that_ easy to kill." Alex said. After he said that he popped Scorpion's elbow out of its socket in one fluid move causing him to drop the gun, then he punched Scorpion in the face with a satisfying crack of his nose. "That, was for interrupting my school life." He then swiped his leg behind Scorpion's and causing a dazed Scorpion to fall to the floor. While he was down, Alex went for the abandoned gun and shot Scorpion in the foot. Before Scorpion could respond, Alex hit the nerves in the man's neck causing the man to stop moving, so Scorpion was on the floor paralyzed.

Alex sat at his desk watching the man and his classmates remained in the corner, he heard their mumbling, "-shot -dead -psycho -how is he alive?-How?-What?-" then the four K-Unit members showed up.

"We heard gunfire, is everyone alright?" Eagle asked.

"You missed the party," Alex said, K-Unit saw the disassembled rifle on the boy's desk and the soldier on the floor. "Looks like you had a sleeper in your mists."

* * *

Eagle escorted the civilians out of the classroom and handed them to another unit to deal with, and Scorpion was dragged out by another unit. The only people left in the room was Wolf, Snake, Fox, Eagle, and Alex, the men were standing while Alex remained at his desk.

"What the hell happened?" Wolf demanded.

"He entered, singled me out, shot me, I attacked him, then you showed up." Alex answered.

"There was two gunshots," Fox stated.

"I shot him in the foot so he couldn't get up."

"But why you?" Eagle asked.

"I'm Alex Rider."

"Wait, he _shot _you?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, and in my nice top too," Alex put two fingers in the hole in his shirt to pull out a banged up bullet. "This one time, I am alive because of MI6 meddling... well, partially because they called SAS in, giving Scorpion a golden opportunity." he put the bullet on the desk.

"You are almost as crazy as..." Wolf was wanting to strangle something, since in his eyes, this kid was just shot and he was acting like it happened every other day.

"Who? Another SAS soldier?" Alex asked. Although Alex knew who Wolf was talking about.

"I wouldn't call him a soldier," Wolf mumbled.

"An experiment them?" Alex asked innocently, causing the four men to look at him with confused expressions.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolf growled as he got very annoyed with this kid.

"Figure it out." Alex got up to leave. When he got to the door he turned back to K-Unit, "When you do, all of it will become clearer." Then he walked out without another word to them.

* * *

**hope you liked it. Review!**


	3. Were they always that thick?

**Okay I just want to clarify a few things before you read this chapter.**

*** I am not British or ever been to Britain so if I get wrong don't hate me!**

*** I have not read Crocodile Tears or anything after that so if something is wrong, tell me.**

*** Alex never went with the Pleasures (but they are dead) but got his house reinforced and has agents stay with him when he is home.**

*** He does live in Chelsea but the school is in London so he takes the Tube to school, this is to make sense of the first chapter where Alex passes 'the bank'**

*** He is still an unofficial agent, but has a few perks (guns, gadgets, tutors to catch up, you get the idea, but not paid upfront and no badge)**

*** Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 3: Were they always that thick?**

* * *

During Last Hour, most of the classmates and teaching staff had heard that he was shot at yet survived. So all of them stared at him like he came back from the dead. He started to get very annoyed when they kept asking him how he wasn't dead, "I had a family friend who was aware of the situation, and as they were paranoid, they insisted that I wore a kevlar vest for safety." was what he replied every time, and it wasn't an entire lie, Mrs. Jones was aware and knew his family, and she also was the one to insist that he wore his bulletproof jersey.

Once school let out, Alex and Tom went to the local park to kick around the football. Alex knew Tom was watching him carefully, but after ten minutes, he was fed up. "WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME! It is getting really annoying." He snapped, Tom had a look of guilt on his face.

"Sorry, mate but it was like you came back from the dead, I honestly thought you were dead. It was really scary to think that they finally got you and you just accepted it." Tom did not look up but Alex could tell that Tom was still scared.

"I know, but its happened before and called good acting skills, but that wasn't the highlight of my day."

"What was?"

"K-Unit didn't even recognise me, not even Ben."

"Wasn't Ben the one who took a bullet for you when you were working with the ASIS?"

"Yep."

Alex wasn't all that surprised that K-Unit didn't recognise him, he did change since they saw him. He is now standing at six foot one, and all muscle. His hair became a bit more brown and his eyes lost all innocence in them. His eyes were what changed the most, they were so cold and sad having seen all the horrors they have. When he came back from his last mission his teachers and employers had to look twice to ensure that he was the same person. So Ben and K-Unit wouldn't have guessed it was him. And it has been a few months since Australia so Ben hadn't heard from him since then.

"Wow they must not be the brightest then." Tom said as he passed the ball.

"Never were" Alex said and they continued to play for a solid hour, until something caught Alex's eye. "Just great."

"What?" Tom asked trying to catch his breath.

"Those men over there by the fountain are K-Unit plus Ben." The men were trying to blend in with much failure, except for Ben anyway.

"What do you want to do? We can make a run for it."

"No, that would lead to more questions than needed, lets just keep an eye on them and see what their next move is. But if the name 'Cub' comes up, I want you to leave and head back to my house and tell Agent Wells that I might be running late. I don't need you to be a witness of anything that might happen. Got it?"

"Gotcha."

They continued to play until one man got up and headed their way, with the others close behind. "Looks like my luck ran out for the day, here comes the devils now."

"What do you want to- uh Alex why are you hitting your head against that tree? That tree did nothing to you." Tom said as Alex continued to hit his head repeatedly.

"No, but they did." He said as they approached.

"Um, Rider right?" Wolf asked.

"Are you alright, kid?" Snake asked, finally Alex stopped hitting his head and turned to face the men who made his time at Hell even more hellish.

* * *

"Snake, explain why are we here again." Wolf commanded as they sat on the edge of a fountain, watching a two schoolboys kicking around a football.

"Because, the tall one over there was shot at today, and walked away saying he was fine. I want to make sure nothing else was wrong with him." Snake answered.

"And he was really strange at school, he wasn't afraid of any of us like the other kiddies, he took down a soldier, he didn't even cower under Wolfy's glare, might I mention that he disassembled that rifle and seemed to know the real reason we were at that bloody school in the first place." Eagle added.

"And somehow knew about Cub," Ben added.

"Maybe he knew Cub from school or some fancy place. And he could have known how to take Scorpion down from karate, and disassembled the gun from watching a few movies, and is use to getting glared at." Wolf suggested.

"Then how do you explain how he knew to use the gun and _keep_ Scorpion out, as well as know that he was a traitor. And why would he be targeted?" Ben asked, still trying to remember why Alex was so familiar to him.

"And he does look a bit like Cub, maybe he's Cub's little brother." Eagle said.

"I don't know, Eagle, why don't you go ask him." Wolf said sarcastically.

"I will!" Eagle said as he jumped up from where he sat and headed straight for the boys. As the others got up, the boys stopped playing and the taller one of them walked over to a tree and started hitting his head.

"I wonder what his problem is this time?" Snake asked Ben.

"I don't know maybe because four soldiers are walking up to him?" Ben said wondering why as well.

"Um, Rider right?" Wolf asked. Rider continued to hit his head.

"Are you alright, kid?" Snake asked, the kid stopped to face the unit, Ben was still trying to place where he knew the kid. The kid on the other hand kept a blank face while fighting a smirk.

"Yeah, I just felt really stupid for a sec there." He responded.

"Are you alright? I mean you were shot at today, did you get hurt other than that?" Snake asked.

"Nothing other than a bruise from the impact and a few scrapes from punching him in the face. Why are you following me anyway?"

"We just wanted to check on you. By the way, where did you get a Kevlar vest?" Eagle asked.

"I had a friend who had one, he loaned it to me since he knew the SAS was involved."

"How did he know?" Wolf asked.

"He went to Beacons, so he has his connections."

"What was his codename? Maybe we know him." Eagle offered.

"I don't think you knew him," an evil thought went through Alex's head. "But I think his was 'Cub'"

Eagle let out an audible gulp, "Cub?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Alex asked as innocently as possible.

"Yeah he trained with us." Wolf answered.

"Oh yeah!" Alex faked realization. "You're the K-Unit he told me about, he told me how Wolf was a real bastard, and the others were no better." Alex was almost laughing and Tom got the hint it was almost his time to leave.

"You should treat us with more respect." Wolf warned the kid that was getting on his last nerve.

"No, I shouldn't." Alex stood his ground with a glare that matched Wolf's.

"Well, I am going to, enjoy your little reunion." Tom said as he walked away.

"Reunion?" Eagle asked.

"You'll see." Tom yelled over his shoulder. The men looked at Alex whose glare did not waver, but a smirk was visible on his face.

"Alex?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Agent Daniels?" Alex said as he turned to Ben, Alex smiled and it all clicked, causing Ben to laugh at his own stupidity.

"How do you know his name?" Eagle asked over Ben's hearty laughter.

"I last saw him back in Australia, how have you been, Ben?" Alex asked, finally Ben stopped laughing but still looked happy.

"Recovering well, went back to BB for PT and refresher course."

"Why? From what Cub said, it was like hell there and you lot didn't make it any better. I can tell what he meant about you guys being tough, you've been nothing but bastards all day." Alex gave Ben a evil look that told him to go along with it.

By this Wolf had a hold on Alex's shirt, "I warned you to treat us with more respect, you have no clue what kind of hell we see, you have no idea what its like -" Wolf was cut off by Alex letting out a laugh.

"To clean up MI6's messes? To do their dirty work? I've had my own share of hell, haven't I Ben?" Alex finished Wolf's statement.

"I honestly haven't been able to keep up, but I know you keep yourself busy." Ben answered, Snake and Eagle gave Ben a weird look. "What? He does,"

"How do you know him?" Eagle asked.

"I've met him a couple of times." Ben replied.

"That still is no excuse for this kid to insult us," Wolf growled.

"It kinda does," Ben mumbled.

"Are you going to let go of my shirt any time soon? Because I'm not intimidated one bit." Alex said flatly as he grabbed Wolf's wrist until Alex's knuckles were white.

Finally Wolf released and rubbed his wrist, "You got quite the grip, kid. But that won't go unpunished."

"Wolf, we aren't suppose to harm any of the kids." Snake said.

"No, let him, he's only going to embarrass himself." Alex taunted.

"That's it." Wolf said before he charged at the teen, who easily dodged the blow and landed one causing Wolf to be left winded.

"I tried to warn you, weren't you taught to pick your fights more carefully** (A/N: Treasure Planet reference ;P )**" Alex said as he stood in a fighting stance.

Wolf charged at him again, determined to not be showed up by a little schoolboy again. But Alex was ready and did a roundhouse kick to Wolf's side, as Wolf staggered sideways, Alex hit the nerves in his neck. Wolf ended up with his face in the dirt, Snake and Eagle had their mouths open in shock, and Ben had a smirk on his face.

"How did you do that?" Eagle asked.

"I can't move!" Wolf announced as he had a mouthful of grass.

"Where did you learn that move?" Ben asked referring to the paralyzing technique.

"Italy." Alex said and Ben nodded and said nothing more on the subject.

"No one has done that so easily." Snake commented.

"You are forgetting someone, Cub did beat him." Ben added.

"Well that was a fluke." Wolf mumbled.

"Who the hell are you!?" Eagle asked.

Alex sat on Wolf and looked at Ben, "Were they always this thick?"

"I think so." Ben shrugged.

"You seriously haven't figured it out? Ben did a while back, that was why he was laughing." Alex said.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolf continued to speak into the dirt.

Alex looked down at Wolf, "Here's a hint, 'I sleighed him'" Wolf's eyes went wide while the medic and sharpshooter were confused, Alex turned to the two confused men, "For you, 'Double O Nothing'" They went wide-eyed as well.

"Cub?" All three said at once, Ben was trying not to laugh.

"Took you long enough. I would've though you were quicker than this, you should've realized when Wolf was comparing me to 'Cub' after I was shot at, and you're suppose to be Britain's finest."

"Can you get off of me now!" Wolf still could not move.

"What's the magic word?" Alex joked.

"Can you get off of me _please_." He growled and Alex got up, but Wolf still could not move.

"Oh yeah, I did temporarily paralyzed you so it may be at most an hour until you can move."

"Is that what you did to Scorpion?" Snake asked and Alex simply nodded.

"Well can you help me up so we can go to the car, I do not want to be here for another hour." Wolf said, the others tried to help him up.

"As much as I am enjoying this hilarious sight, I don't need you lot to pull your backs out." Alex said as he walked up to Wolf and pinched a group of nerves in his neck, letting Wolf be able to move again. "You're welcome. So I guess Blunt told you to take me to Beacons." he asked Ben.

"Yeah, sorry Alex." Ben apologized.

"Whatever, we can go to my place and I will pick up my stuff. Then we can be on our way to hell." Alex said as he walked towards the military jeep. "You coming?" The men followed behind.

"He never seemed to be this willing to do anything that involves MI6." Ben said to himself.

* * *

Alex didn't say anything on the ride beside giving directions. When the reached his house he was the first one out. There was a retinal scan at the door that he did before he opened the door and let K-Unit in.

"Hey Tom, I am off to hell," He said as soon as he closed the door.

"I knew that was coming, I'll see you when you come back, don't forget to keep in touch." Tom said as he turned off the video game and gave Alex a hug before leaving.

"Agent Wells, you can return to HQ, I am leaving for Brecon Beacons in a few minutes." Alex said to the Agent that was in the kitchen.

"Yes, sir. I will go pack my things, try to stay safe Mr. Rider." She got up and headed upstairs.

"Mr. Rider?" Ben asked quizzically.

"I'll explain after I get my stuff and make a few calls. You can stay down here until then, I'll be back in ten minutes." Alex said before heading upstairs.

* * *

He began packing a few sets of civilian clothing, all his gadgets, his laptop, and his stash of chocolate. He set out his formal uniform on his bed after trashing the shirt he wore to school that day. He then pulled out his Smithers phone and dialed up the R&G bank.

_"Royal and General Bank, how may I help you today?"_ the receptionist asked.

"I need to speak to Mrs. Jones."

_"I'm sorry, but there is no Mrs. Jones here, sir -"_

"This is Alex Rider, "

_"One moment Mr. Rider."_ He could hear the buttons transferring his call.

_"Mrs. Jones, who is thi-"_

"There were easier ways to get me to go back to Beacons," Alex said.

_"Excuse me?"_

"There were easier ways to pull me out of school and back to that hellhole, which did not require me being shot at in front of my classmates, do you have any clue how many rumours are flying around by now?"

_"I am sorry for that Alex, but we were unsure if it was only you this time or your whole class in danger."_

"Well right now K-Unit is in my house and Agent Wells is packing her stuff up to leave. So you got what you wanted like always."_  
_

_"Alex you know I never wanted any of this. But please be safe."_

"Whatever, goodbye Tulip." Before she could reply, he hung up. Then he dialed another number.

_"This is Mr. Smithers, who is calling?"_

"Hey Mr. Smithers,"

_"Alex! How are you my lad?"_

"Fine, I guess. I have to go back to BB, though the bulletproof jersey made itself useful again today."

_"Are you alright?"_

"Yes I am fine, I was just letting you know I was leaving and was hoping while I am there you can resupply me on gadgets in case I do not see you in the next few months. And I wanted to say thanks again for the gun."

_"I can certainly do that for you my boy! I'll add in some extra stuff like the tracking set and more bulletproof clothes and a bulletproof SAS uniform set, and other do-dads I have lying around. And don't forget you need to charge the gun every 10 uses of the taser option and 600 hours of the flashlight setting."_

"I won't forget, thanks for everything."

_"No problem, and you will always have reception with this phone and constant wifi on the laptop."_

"Thanks. I'll call you later."

_"Hope to see you soon, Alex." _Then Mr. Smithers hung up, and Alex changed into his uniform with the SAS standard boots, put his gun in his ankle holster, grabbed his knapsack and headed downstairs as he heard the smoke alarm go off.

* * *

When he reached the kitchen he saw the smoke coming from the stove and the men trying to wave it out with a rag, rolling his eyes he grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly put out the small flame, thankfully Agent Wells already left.

"Alright, who did it?" Alex asked as he put the extinguisher away.

"Eagle!" The three other men yelled out and pointed at Eagle who still held a rag in his hand.

"What were you trying to do anyway?" Alex asked.

"Fry an egg." Eagle said innocently.

"What happened?" Alex turned to the others as he grabbed the rag from Eagle's hand and started to clean up.

"Well he thought when you fry an egg you use oil like with french fries,-" Snake started.

"Then he was talking and oil was splashing around and nowhere near the pan.-" Wolf continued.

"And you can see where the rest went." Ben finished. Alex turned to all of them.

"Who was the one that let Eagle cook?" Alex asked and none of them met his eye until Ben pointed at Wolf.

"Whatever, since I will not be here for the next few months we better clean out this fridge so it doesn't stink up my whole house." Alex said after dropping the pan in the sink and walking to the fridge. "Or would you like to go now and wait till morning for mush?"

"Food please!" They all yelled. _'Why must I be the mature one?'_ Alex thought to himself.

"Alright, but none of you are _ever _allowed in a kitchen ever again as long as I have anything to say about, got it?" Alex said and they all nodded like dogs waiting for a treat. "Jesus, okay we got milk, eggs, veggies," Alex turned to the men and pointed to the living room. "Go out there and watch the something until I call you, do not break my tely either, Tom might kill you about that."

"Why?" Wolf asked thinking how a small boy like Tom could hurt them.

"When his parents are fighting get to be too much, he comes over here as a safe place to crash. He likes that tely, and would be very mad if something happened to it, and I taught him a few of my moves so be careful around him."

"When did you become the adult?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, maybe when I got involved with all of this."

"What was with the 'Mr. Rider' thing?" Wolf asked.

"As I am a higher ranking agent than Ms. Wells she insisted on calling me that." As Alex was talking he was making omelets and the men stared in wonder.

"Um, what should we call you, Cub or Alex?" Snake asked.

"Since we are going to be at Beacons in less than twelve hours, I guess we can stick to Cub." 20 minutes later Alex put out five plates of colorful eggs and veggies in the dining room and finished off the milk by pouring it in five glasses. When the men sat down to eat all that was heard was chewing and clinking of metal against the plates.

"Wow, Cub, That was amazing." Snake complemented.

"Yeah too bad we have to have mush in the morning." Ben said.

"How did you get to be such a good cook?" Eagle asked.

"I learned at an early age. Besides I cooked for myself a lot when I was a kid." Alex replied as he took the empty plates to clean them in the sink.

"What no parents to cook for you?" Wolf asked.

"Do you see anyone here to pick up after me?" Alex asked as he waved a sudsy hand directing to the empty house. Then Ben smacked Wolf upside the head.

"What was that for?" Wolf glared at Ben.

"That was for being rude to our host, as he just fed us and whooped your ass earlier, so if I were you, I wouldn't push it by making rude remarks." Ben glared right back at Wolf.

"Sorry, Cub. Where are your folks anyway?" Wolf asked.

"Not here, obviously." Alex said as he finished putting the dishes away. "Come on, if we want any sleep tonight, we need to shove off now." Alex poured the remains of a coffee pot into a travel mug and gave it to Wolf. "You may want this since you're driving."

Cub grabbed his bag and headed for the door, once everyone was out he locked it up and followed the men to the big covered military jeep. He could hear Eagle singing off key "-hi-ho-hi-ho-its back to hell we go-hi ho the dare i o its back to hell we go"

This was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I was thinking up the song Eagle was singing a few days ago and just _had_ to put it in. Please review as I love hearing your thoughts. If you have any ideas review or PM me.**


	4. Welcome back to Hell

**Hi so sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

When they got everything in the jeep Wolf was driving, Ben was in the passenger seat, Alex and Snake were in the middle row and Eagle was alone in the third row. Eagle continued his singing while the others remained mostly quiet. A half an hour later, Eagle was still going strong although he was offkey, everyone was getting annoyed but tried to ignore it, occasionally he would be yelled at to shut up but didn't.

Finally 45 minutes into the ride Alex had enough. "That's it." Before anyone could think about what he just said, Alex pulled out his gun from his waist holster switched it to taser mode and pulled the trigger on Eagle. They heard the zapping and Eagle grew still. Alex put the gun away before they comprehended what just happened. "He's fine, have a headache when he wakes up but will be out until we reach camp." Alex said calmly.

"What did you do to him?" Wolf asked looking at the sleeping Eagle in his rear-view mirror.

"I tased him."

"With your gun? Where did you get a gun anyway?" Snake asked.

"Yes, its also a taser, it was a present from Smithers." Alex answered, Ben nodding in understanding.

"Why do you have a gun?" Wolf asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Alex countered.

"You're a kid." Wolf answered.

"Not really, and you haven't seen me shoot." Alex said, Wolf didn't answer as he didn't know how to.

_"Wie alt ist er eigentlich? Er kann nicht mehr als 18 sein, wenn er in der Schule war immer noch." _Snake asked in German. (How old is he anyway? He can't be more than 18 if he was still in school.)

_"Das würde bedeuten, er war wie 16, als er mit uns trainieren." _Wolf answered. (That would mean he was like 16 when he was training with us.)

_"Sie sind nah, aber nur ein bisschen off gibt. Sie müssen erkennen, Deutsch zu sprechen macht nicht das Gespräch privat. Da kann ich fließend Deutsch sprechen." _Alex said and Ben smirked. (You are close but just a bit off there. You do realize speaking in German doesn't make the conversation private. Since I can speak German fluently.) "You should have checked if I could speak German before you started talking."

"We didn't expect you to know that." Wolf said.

"Well I know quite a few languages so that trick doesn't work." Alex replied.

"What do you know?" Snake asked.

"German, Spanish, French, some Italian and Russian, a bit of Japanese, dabbling in a few others and obviously English."

"Jeez, you keep yourself busy." Fox said.

"I'm no good to anyone when I'm bored."

"Understood." Fox replied.

"So what happened in Australia?" Snake asked, and the rest of the ride was like that.

* * *

Finally they pulled up to the camp, Eagle was slowly coming around and Wolf pulled the jeep up to the entrance gates. "Hey Cougar, whats up?" Wolf said to the soldiers on duty.

"Not much, isn't it a bit late?" Cougar replied.

"Yeah it is."

"What happened with that assignment?"

"Went fine, the others are coming back tomorrow, but we decided to head back early."

"What did you have to do?"

"Guard a school, but we picked up an old buddy of ours." Wolf said and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"You'll see in the morning." Wolf said as Cougar opened the gates. "Later Cougar."

As they went through they heard Eagle moaning. "What happened?" He asked.

"Cub tased you and we are back at hell." Snake answered.

"Cubby, why would you tase me?" Eagle whined as Wolf parked the jeep.

"Because you wouldn't shut up. That's why." Cub answered.

"We have to talk to the Sergeant before we head to bed." Wolf said as he walked towards the office building.

* * *

"Enter." Sergeant Rogers said. K-Unit entered and stood at attention. "At ease." The sergeant looked up to see the men before him. "K-Unit, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were being used by MI6 for the week for some assignment."

"Extraction has been completed, sir. They told us to extract the target and bring them here, sir." Wolf stated.

"Extraction? Who would need extracting at a school?" Rogers asked.

"I did, sir." A unfamiliar voice spoke up, only then did the sergeant realize there was five men in front of him, no four men and one boy, and the boy was the one to speak up.

He looked at the boy who wore the standard uniform like he belonged in it. His blonde hair was visible, his eyes were an emotionless brown, he seemed to have muscles which were proper for his age and it sounded like his voice already broke. But the kid did look familiar to him, but a bit taller and more mature, while scary at the same time. Could it be?

"Cub?" He asked.

"Yes sir." the kid replied looking the sergeant in the eyes, they looked so cold, empty of emotions, the sergeant had to fight the shiver that went down his spine.

"Damn, you grew up. How long has it been?"

"Its called puberty, sir. And its been two years, at least you recognized me, K-Unit went the whole school day without a clue." Cub said.

"And that bruise on Wolf's neck, do you have anything to do with that?"

"Yes, it was self defense, but necessary to beat him." The sergeant nodded.

"Where are the other units that were assigned?" Rogers asked Wolf.

"They will be heading back in the morning, sir. If that is all we will be retiring for the night."

"Yes, but I wish to speak to Cub for a minute, you can head back to your hut." The men turned and left, leaving Cub where he has been standing. "So Cub, how are you?"

"Fine, sir, if I could speak freely I would say that I was a bit annoyed right now." Cub answered like a proper soldier would, which worried Rogers a bit.

"You may speak freely because I am curious why you are annoyed."

"Have you signed the OSA sir?"

"Yes," Cub pulled out a phone and after a few seconds Rogers' printer came to life. "I think it would be wise if you sign it again." Cub said. After Rogers signed it Cub spoke again, "Are you familiar with the rumors of Alex Rider? The agent for MISO that has had the spotless record and is known for being extremely young."

"Yes, anyone who works for the government has heard the rumors but there is no proof to back it up. How is that relevant?"

"Today I was singled out by a mole you had, Scorpion was a SCORPIA agent and shot me in my school, which Blunt and Jones promised to be a safe place for me. But once again they came up short on their promises. So now I am stuck here for who knows how long."

"Why would SCORPIA target you?"

"Because they never forgive and they never forget, and I made them very mad."

"So you're..."

"Yes, I am, and you can understand why I need to be here, protection and training."

"Well then, you will remain with K-Unit, and I seemed to have gotten a call from Mrs. Jones to tell you to expect 'trips' and she said that you would understand what that means. What happened to Scorpion?"

"He is in MI6's custody most likely."

"You said he shot you, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was wearing kevlar."

"Alright, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Don't let K-Unit, especially Eagle, anywhere near a kitchen, they almost had mine up in smoke trying to fry an egg."

"Good to know, you will start in the morning, and just how old are you?"

"In your opinion, probably too young to even be here, but I can assure you that I can keep up."

"I'm sure you can, now go get some sleep, you must have had a long day."

"yes sir." Cub turned to leave. Only after Cub left the building and was halfway to K-Unit's hut did Sergeant Rogers realize that Cub did not answer his question._ 'Damn the bloody MI6 and their spies twisting peoples' words around' _ he thought.

* * *

When Cub got to the hut, they were finishing up putting their stuff away and falling onto their thin mattresses.

"Tired?" He asked Fox.

"Says the kid who was shot at and beaten two soldiers today, as well as been up since some ungodly hour with no break." Fox answered.

"I've had worse." Cub said as he put his stuff away.

"I remember, don't want to, but I remember." Fox said thinking back to seeing Alex involved with Snakehead. "You need to get some sleep."

"I'll try." Cub said as he slipped under the thin sheets.

"Goodnight, and Cub, welcome back to hell." Wolf said.


	5. A nightmare

**Hey everyone! I updated my profile page so please check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wolf was probably the first to hear it. He opened his eyes to see pitch black, as his eyes adjusted he grabbed his watch to see it was only 0358 hours. But the faint noise that woke him up continued, usually he would be hearing Eagle's snoring but didn't. Sitting up on the thin mattress he continued to hear the shifting of the thin sheets and soft panting of someone's breath. He looked around to see motionless bodies, except for one bed, Cub's.

"Oh no." Wolf heard Fox whisper, who also was now sitting up. Even though he could barely see anything he could bet that Fox had an expression of worry on his face. "What's happening?" Wolf asked.

"Nightmare." was all Fox said, his eyes not leaving Cub. A minute later Wolf saw Eagle sit up, "What's wrong with Cubby?" Eagle asked once he realized what he was seeing.

"Apparently Cub is having a nightmare, from what Fox said." Wolf answered, wondering what could give their Cub nightmares, he was a little brat that was sent off here again, what did he see that was so scary?

"Shouldn't we wake him up? To stop the nightmare." Eagle suggested. It was the logical thing to do, Wolf was debating doing it himself until Fox spoke up. "Not unless you have a death wish."

"How would you know?" Wolf asked, ever since the park yesterday he had been pondering why Cub seemed to know Fox outside of the SAS.

"I just do," Fox sighed before continuing. "I was a family friend and saw him occasionally. But I haven't see him for a while, which was why I didn't recognize him yesterday."

"What are you guys doing up?" Snake asked groggily.

"Cub woke us up," Wolf said and could see Snake turning to look at their youngest bunkmate. "How long has he been like that? Having the nightmare I mean." Snake asked.

"Don't know, he was like that when I woke up." Wolf answered. "And you didn't bother going over there to wake him up?" Snake accused.

"It wouldn't be a wise choice to do that." Fox said. They remained staring at Cub's restless body in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

"I can't watch this anymore," Eagle said as he pulled his sheets back and walked over to Cub's bed. "Cub-" As he touched Cub's shoulder, Cub reacted by twisting out of his bed and launching himself at Eagle. The others heard a thud, guessing Eagle was pinned to the floor, but what scared them was hearing a knife being unsheathed. They saw the gleam in the moonlight of the knife at Eagle's throat. And all that happened in less than a few seconds so they didn't even react as it occurred in a blur. "Cub." Eagle said weakly as he had a knife to his throat.

"What the hell?" Wolf asked. "Cub what was that for?" Wolf barked to receive no response, Cub just stayed where he was and only the slight rise and fall of his breath displayed movement. "Cub, when I talk to you I expect an answer!"

"I think he's still asleep." Snake said. Fox and Wolf turned to him. "What?" Wolf asked.

"There's a chance he could still be in a sleeping state." Snake explained. "With those reflexes? How could he have done that in his sleep? And why the hell does he have a knife?" Wolf rambled off.

"He's Cub, he did tell you that he's seen hell, is this not proof?" Fox said to Wolf.

"I'll believe it if thats what it will take to get him off me, and just so you know, his eyes are scaring me a bit." Eagle said as he remained pinned.

Fox moved to be facing Cub, "Cub? Look I don't know what they've put you up to lately, but I promised I would be there for you, didn't I? Alex? It's me, Ben. You don't want to hurt Eagle, he's your friend, we're all your friends, you can trust us. I don't know what you've been up to lately, but I will make sure they won't hurt you anymore. I keep my promises don't I? If you made it this long then I am sure you can snap out of it. You made it this long because you're better than all of those crazy bastards, they were bastards for a reason. Alex, snap out of it. They are not going to hurt you ever again." As Ben spoke he saw what Eagle was talking about, Alex's eyes were focused on Eagle but seemed glazed over like his mind was somewhere else, but held so much raw hatred and coldness it sent a shiver up Fox's spine. Wolf and Snake felt like they were intruding, because it sounded like Fox really cared for Cub and knew what has been through.

After a minute Cub began to blink rapidly and the glaze was disappearing, Cub shook his head slighting as to gather his thoughts. Only then did he realize that he was on top of Eagle, quickly he got up, causing a head rush. He looked at the knife in his hand before dropping it so it clanked as it his the floor. Cub looked around to see the four men staring at him, slowly he returned to his respectable bed and sat down.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Fox asked, he could only imagine what MI6 had put Alex through after Cairo.

"I'll be fine. What happened?" Cub asked nervously, as if he killed someone in his sleep.

"You were having a nightmare, Eagle got up to wake you. Then you lashed out, pinning him to the floor and putting a knife to his throat. Do you even remember any of it?" Snake asked.

"Not really. I thought someone was attacking me. I didn't mean to." Cub was hesitant as he spoke. "I didn't mean to kill you, any of you." The men shared a nervous look. "Cub, you didn't kill any of us. We are all here, safe and sound and very much alive." Wolf said cautiously, why would Cub think he killed us? And why would he be killing anything?

"I need some air." Cub said as he pulled on his boots and walked out the door, none of them went after him.

"What just happened?" Eagle asked as he rubbed his throat where the knife had been resting.

"I have no clue, but it seems that its happened before. Has it?" Snake said glancing at Fox.

"It's not my place to say, even though he won't admit it." Fox answered.

"Why the hell would he think that he killed us? What aren't you telling us, Fox?" Wolf asked.

"I am not telling you since I owe him that much, and you are going to act like this didn't happen because now he'll be dead on his feet for the next week because of this incident." Fox said getting annoyed.

"Why do you say that?" Eagle asked. Fox was now really annoyed since he couldn't tell them anything without Alex being mad with him later. "Because he doesn't want anyone to know about this stuff, he'll avoid sleeping so you don't see them, then will only sleep out of pure exhaustion."

"Should we go after him? I mean he could get hurt out there." Eagle asked. Fox shook his head, "No, he needs time alone to figure things out, if he is anything like the last time we saw each other, he likes to be alone when he thinks."

"So what do we do know? I doubt we will be able to go back to sleep." Snake asked.

"Whose up for some Poker?" Eagle asked.

* * *

Alex practically sprinted to the forest, the cool pre-dawn air felt good against his skin, drying the beads of sweat that accumulated on his person, planting his hair to his forehead. Finally when he reached the woods he wandered for a while, none of K-Unit were following him. He decided to sit at the base of a fairly large tree. He dropped his head back against the rough bark. "Why won't they just go away?" He asked himself. The nightmare was truly one of the more haunting nightmares that he has. But when he woke up he felt worse, no one is suppose to know about his nightmares, much less watch him having one. He felt so weak knowing that they know, having them watch him, almost with pity in their eyes. He hated pity, he hated sympathy, he didn't deserve any of it after everything that's happened in his screwed up life. Why did he say that he killed them? They didn't need to know that, and now they are going to ask why he said that.

* * *

_There was the emblems of SCORPIA and Snakehead on the wall, he was in a large, cold, depressing warehouse. The metallic smell from old blood was in the stale air. From one of the many holding cells a group of people who were chained together entered the large area. They all looked on the brink of death and lost their will to live. They were everyone that he ever cared for, everyone that died because of him._  
_As one they walked to where Alex stood, in a long line they turned to face him. He saw their sunken faces and their eyes that held no evidence of life._  
_Behind him was every person he ever opposed; Herod Sayle, Damian Cray, Julia Rothman, Ash, Major Yu, Dr. Grief, General Sarov, Nikolei Drevin, McCain, Blunt, Julius, Razim, Kurst, and the other maniacs that he had to investigate after that. Blunt was the one to step forward, silently he placed a gun in Alex's hands. As one they said, "Do it." Without thinking he turned to the people chained up and shot each of them between the eyes. His parents, Ian, Sabina, the Pleasures, Agents Troy and Turner, Yassen, Tom, Jack, as he shot them they dropped on the floor, and he felt nothing, he was completely numb. He didn't feel relieved to put the out of their misery, because he was the one to cause them all that misery.  
Finally he came to K-Unit, they were chained up as well, he seemed a bit more hesitant to pull the trigger as he knew they were alive, he almost needed them alive. Then he shot Snake and Wolf, still felt nothing, then Ben, and finally Eagle. He was about to end Eagle's life, Eagle looked up at him and calmly spoke his codename. Before he could do it, he heard Ben speak, looking at Fox's body it remained still and slowly bled out. The voice continued to echo in the building, when the voice started talking about the crazy bastards Alex turned to see his enemies behind him growing nervous. When the voice said that they wouldn't hurt him ever again, he pointed the gun at the people responsible for his screwed up life, and each of them got a bullet between the eyes. Once they were all dead he thought to himself 'now they won't'._

* * *

After that he woke up to find himself holding a knife to Eagle's throat. He did not feel comfortable having all their attention, he prefered being in the shadows. But he felt bad for giving them such a fright after just getting back to camp, even though they treated him like crap last time, he might as well try to be the bigger person and start fresh. It has been two years since then and people can change in that time, he is the perfect example of it.

The sun had peaked and turned the sky a pinkish color. Breakfast was probably going to be soon, so he needed to get going. He got up and headed in the direction of the mess hall, he didn't need to get dressed since he never changed out of his training clothes last night.

* * *

The kitchen was bustling with action as breakfast was in less than ten minutes, they tried to add flavor to the mush that they were ordered to serve, but still all the men complained about it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that led to the main eating area. One of the cooks opened it to find a kid standing there, who also entered after the door was opened.

"What are you doing here, kid?" The head cook asked.

"I'm Cub, I guess a member of K-Unit." Cub shrugged.

"Why are you here in the kitchen then?" The cook who opened the door asked.

"I'm here because I wanted to ask a favor of you." Cub said.

* * *

**Thank you all for all your support! My midterm exams start this Thursday so wish me luck!**


End file.
